


You Love Me

by orphan_account



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Incest, Kissing, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Al love each other a little more than normal brothers should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Love Me

"Hey uh, Al? I dunno if this was such a good idea…" Alfred mumbled, mindlessly twiddling his fingers while he watched Al lift up the arm rests between them and shut off the car.

Al looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow, pulling his lips back into a small smirk as the lights inside the car dimmed, leaving both of them in partial darkness. “This was your idea, porkchop. Don’t back out now.”

Alfred huffed a little at the other’s words and glanced out the window into the rearview mirror, watching the cars go by in the distance, swallowing the nervous knot in his throat to reply. “I know, I’m just… what if we get caught?” he asked, nibbling on his bottom lip, the headlights of a car driving past shining briefly on his worried countenance.

A hand reached out and took his face, fingers softly brushing just below his chin and turning him to face Al. “We won’t get caught, sugar. And even if we did, no one in this part of town would know who we are.”

"…We’re in the Walmart parking lot ten minutes from home," he deadpanned.

Al rolled his eyes and lazily traced his thumb across the edge of Alfred’s bottom lip, his eyes trailing the motion, his smirk slowly turning into a pout. “Suck it up and kiss me already.”

"People can see through the windows!" Alfred pleaded, squirming a little and glancing out the front window to see if anyone was walking by.

"They won’t if we fog’em up," Al murmured, leaning in to swipe his pierced tongue across Alfred’s bottom lip, successfully shutting him up. "I know you’re worried, but lets just enjoy ourselves. It’s about time we get down and have some good ol’ brotherly bonding," Al ending, a mischievous grin displaying across his face.

"If you call it that again I will get out of this car and walk straight to Mattie’s house, I swear to God-"

"Fine, fine. Call it what you want, but I wanna get started before midnight, y’know. Everything’s fun and games until someone calls the cops and they card us and realize we’re twins," Al stated blandly, dropping the grin but still keeping a hold on the other’s face.

"I’m cold though," Alfred complained, and he immediately regretted it when he realized it gave Al the opportunity for a horrible one-liner.

"Crawl back into my love dungeon and I’ll heat you up real good."

That was much worse than anticipated. Alfred groaned in despair and closed his eyes, pushing Al off of him to move into the back seat in spite of himself. “I hate you so much, why did I ever agree to this.”

Al gleefully followed. “Cause you love me,” he answered cheekily, leaning down to peck Alfred’s frowning lips with a smile. The other only blushed, reaching around to lace his fingers through Al’s hair, tugging him in for a proper kiss, to which Al easily complied.

They’d kissed now and then, ever since the beginning of winter when Al had confessed and Alfred admitted he felt the same way. But it was the spring now, and though they were both too nervous to go any farther in the house, they were getting very restless.

(Alfred was much more vocal about these fears; not wanting to be caught by their parents, friends, neighbors, anyone. Their parents were open and accepting, sure, but they both doubted they would approve of their twin sons dating.)

Chaste kisses before bed, idling touches and lingering stares at the dinner table were no longer good enough. They both had needs- and after much convincing on Al’s part, there’d been a decision to have hot make-outs in the backseat of their shared car.

"Porkchop," Al murmured against Alfred’s lips as he pulled back from the kiss, “lay down."

Alfred swallowed before complying, leaning down and scooting backwards a bit so his head could rest on the seats. Al moved with him, lifting himself up off the seat so Alfred could move freely, then lowered down on all fours on top of him. “Much better,” he whispered huskily, pressing in close to connect their lips again, tongue coming out to swipe across Alfred’s lips.

"Uh-" Alfred said dazedly, giving Al room to shove his tongue in. He squirmed, shifting his legs around to try to find a comfortable position. In the end he settled with them being bent at the knees, momentarily distracted by Al’s kisses trailing down his chin to his neck and sending small shivers down his back.

But that was as far as Alfred could go, and he made a noise of protest as his cheeks heated up. He pressed down softly on Al’s shoulders, and the other paused, looking up at him. They looked eyes for a moment, and wordlessly, Al leaned back up and pecked Alfred on the lips, smiling softly down at him.

"Wanna go get smoothies? My treat." Al suggested, making more room for the other to sit up.

"Yeah! Then we can come back to the car to cuddle," Alfred suggested, his blush not quite faded yet, but the idea of smoothies and cuddling with Al (without interruptions) making him excited enough to pull his lips back into a grin.

Al thought he looked absolutely adorable, and with a smile, agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if either seem out of character! :( Nyooms to bed.


End file.
